


Pygmalion

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Bruno Pulls a BT-7274, Did I Mention Fluff, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, with help from Yusei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Bruno wakes up.He...wasn't expecting to wake up.





	Pygmalion

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching CHAPPiE and AXL today on Netflix (would rec the first one cause it's got a stronger message about AI sentience and humanity) for some reason and uhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> ya here you go
> 
> for those who don't know, Pygmalion is a Greek tale about a sculptor who falls in love with one of his sculptures

A car horn blares.

Motor oil, sweat, and dirty clothes mix with weak air freshener.

The only light is a computer screen, partially blocked by something.

Bruno takes this in with mute amazement.

On the screen:  _DOWNLOAD COMPLETE_.

Its obstruction is Fudo Yusei passed out on the keyboard. He's cream pale, thinner, eyes weighed by dark bags.

He'd given Bruno his jacket back.

It's...all there. His body isn't as high grade as Z-ONE's make, but it's solidly crafted. The skin's shade is a perfect replica. Even his hands feel the same. Vision's focused, breathing's normal, temperature a perfect 36 degrees. All synthetic.

And he  _remembers_.

He  _feels_.

Carefully, Bruno sits up. He's in a cot in the corner of the room. He recognizes Yusei's scent on it. This is a workshop―not Poppo Time, though. It's a high-end loft, with a kitchen underneath and a big space now filled with machinery and schematics, with a TV and couch squeezed to the side. Bruno wonders, with the cot, if there's even a bed up those spiral stairs.

A helpless smile comes to him. That would be like Yusei.

Yusei.

Did he... _rebuild_ him?

Where did he get the parts?

Where did he get Bruno's  _consciousness_?

There's a plug in his arm. After another look at the screen, Bruno deems it safe to take it out and click his wrist closed. Once it's in place, the skin is seamless. This body was―well, it was lovingly made.

Swallowing, Bruno tries standing. Balance is good. Walking...seems fine.

He touches Yusei's shoulder. Bones peeks a little at his fingers. Forgotten to eat again. Where are the others?

"Yusei?"

Yusei grunts, and Bruno. Bruno might cry.

He never thought he'd see him again. See  _anything_ again.

"Yusei."

Yusei opens his eyes. "Bruno...?"

Bruno thinks his face might split on his grin. "Hello."

Yusei knocks his chair to the ground. " _Bruno_!"

Bruno catches him. They're both laughing.

"It worked!" Yusei cries, "Bruno, you're alive!"

" _How_?" Bruno demands, "How did you do it?"

It feels like―yes, Yusei is breathing him in. "Your glasses. There―there was code on your glasses."

" _What_?"

"Z-ONE must have put it there. They were broken, but I could piece it together."

"Yusei..." Bruno pulls back. "That technology is years away from you."

Yusei's eyes are shining. "I know. It's been four years."

"Four  _years_?"

"I'm sorry. I worked as hard as I―"

"No. No, Yusei." Bruno tugs him back, and Yusei goes willingly. "I didn't even expect to  _survive_. I suppose Z-ONE put some back-ups, in case my body got ruined. They'd record my last memory. Not uncommon in our time, but―he didn't tell me."

"But I found it. And―" Yusei beams at him. "You're here."

Bruno laughs again. "Yes. Yes I―I'm here.  _Thank you_."

"I've made improvements on my father's work. That future won't come to pass. I'll show you!"

"Maybe get some rest first?"

Yusei blinks. "Oh. Right."

Bruno looks around. "Do you have a more comfortable bed?"

"Yes. Upstairs. It came with the apartment."

"It's a nice place..."

Yusei leads the way up while they talk. Bruno doesn't feel tired, but Yusei couldn't get  _everything_ right. It's a miracle he got  _this_ much. Z-ONE was right about his genius. Still, he borrows sweats and a shirt that are a little too small and burrows under the covers of a fantastically big bed. He can run some diagnostics, figure out what else is going on with his new body.

"Good night, Yusei," Bruno says, "Thank you again."

Yusei squeezes his hand. "I'm glad you're back."

He tries to stay awake and talk, but he's exhausted.

Bruno closes his eyes and begins scanning.

* * *

He  _can_ sleep, in a way. It's just more of a stasis than anything. Nothing as natural-looking as before.

But that means there's no battery that'll run out, which was honestly what Bruno had been expecting. His body alone is far too advanced for this time. But Yusei found a way.

Yusei always seems to find a way.

At eight o'clock, Bruno gets up to make coffee. For Yusei's standards, it's practically one in the afternoon, but he's still soundly asleep. Bruno knows him, though. He could wake up at any moment, at the slightest sound.

The loft has an incredible view of the city. Whatever Yusei's done in the last four years has obviously been lucrative. He said he'd improved Dr. Fudo's Moment. Must be in some kind of official capacity.

Bruno smiles at Neo Domino. Good. With Yusei at the helm, the future's in safe hands.

"Bruno."

Yusei's smiling at him, sleep-mussed and gleaming. The warm honey Bruno's felt for months returns in a sweet rush.

"Morning, Yusei."

"How are you?"

"Everything's running smoothly. You did amazing work."

Yusei nods. "Let me know if anything feels off."

He reaches the bottom of the steps, and Bruno hugs him again. Yusei sighs into his shoulder.

"I suppose I should just thank you every day," Bruno teases.

Yusei shakes his head. "You're back. That's all I could ask for."

The honey thickens. Bruno recognized what it was months ago. No, years ago, now.

"I made coffee."

He can feel Yusei's smile on his collar.

* * *

Once he's dressed, Bruno goes back downstairs to find Yusei pouring another cup.

"Where is everyone?" he asks.

Yusei tells him. Dueling Jack, helping everyone decide on the future. Aki going to med school and getting into pediatrics. Crow getting on a team, Jack going solo. Rua and Ruka in London. Blitz, Rally, Nerve, and Taka are still in Neo Domino―Bruno's never met them, but Yusei'd often spoke of them during their time together.

"So," Bruno says when he's done, "you live alone?"

Yusei nods. "Work isn't far."

"Huh. You don't seem like the type to live alone, Yusei."

"It was an adjustment."

Bruno smiles wryly. "You need someone around. You don't take care of yourself."

"We've worked nights together."

"But now we know why I could. You're completely human."

Bruno says this, yet knows he's bound to get sucked into more all-nighters in the future. It's unhealthy for Yusei, but the thought that he'll have the chance for all-nighters is indescribable.

Yusei shrugs. "I can handle it."

"Hm. Well, when do you work next?"

"Tomorrow. I was...put on vacation."

Yusei studies his cup while Bruno laughs.

* * *

They ride Yusei's D-Wheel to Yusei's favorite lookout, now armed with a takeout breakfast and a freshly showered Yusei. They park by a bench.

Bruno can't eat like he used to, nor does he feel hungry. He waves off Yusei's apologies with a smile.

"I can still taste the air. That's more than enough."

Besides, it means more for Yusei, who definitely needs it.

After the meal's gone, Bruno sighs and sits back. "I love this view."

"Me too." A beat. "Tomorrow, I can take you to see Fortune."

"Can't wait!"

They lapse into friendly silence. Bruno tilts his face to the sun.

* * *

At dusk, they get back to the apartment. They'd driven all around the city, Yusei insisting on showing Bruno some sights he never got to see. In between, they'd seen a movie, got Yusei lunch (Bruno's idea), and visited a card shop so Bruno could start rebuilding a deck.

Their last stop had been the hardware store. They'd accidentally formed some new projects during their talks.

Yusei's so damn creative. Bruno's been drowning in honey.

Through sheer force of will, he breaks himself and Yusei away at eleven o'clock. Yusei's just as reluctant to go.

They lie awake in bed. Bruno's struck with how not-weird it is to be sharing a bed with Yusei. It's just. Another thing they do together.

He wonders, not for the first time, what else Yusei would allow. Crow once told him he brings out a touchy-feely side in him that nobody's ever seen. It's not that Yusei's  _against_ open affection. He just doesn't usually give it without prompting.

Yet Bruno rarely walked around Poppo Time or the WRGP without Yusei putting a hand on his shoulder or brushing his side. To hear that was unusual behavior had been strange.

"Are you okay?"

Bruno smiles at Yusei. "Just thinking. Could we call the others later?"

Yusei starts. "Of course. We should've called them already."

"Ah, I'm sure it's fine. Gave me a day to take everything in. Without the world at stake, it's―very nice to be here."

A gross understatement.

Bruno tries to make it better by rolling on his side and adding, "It's nice to be here with you. I don't remember being gone, but. I'm sure I would've spent it missing you―and the others."

They're holding hands. Yusei's glowing.

"I missed you too."

Bruno's inner fans start up.

"...can I?"

Yusei raises an eyebrow.

Bruno huffs a laugh. "Sorry. Never mind."

"What is it?"

Another fan turns on.

"I want to―" Bruno lets out a quick breath. "Yusei, can I try something?"

"Sure."

Yusei doesn't move when he scoots closer, but his cheeks are getting red. He's figured it out. He's still letting Bruno put them nose to nose.

"It's just―when we first met," Bruno murmurs, "Even when I got my memories back, I knew I'd never felt so close to someone so fast. Z-ONE, Iliaster, they were dear friends. No matter their mistakes, that won't change. But it's different with you. To the point where―I died for you, and I was happy."

Yusei's fingers spasm in his.

"I kissed Aki." Bruno jolts. "I felt something for her. But you're right. It's―different."

"Do you..."

"No." Tentatively, Yusei touches their foreheads. "Not like you."

It comes out in a rush: "Yusei, can I kiss you?"

They nearly bump noses. Bruno almost thinks they're going to soften until one of them surges forward again. Yusei's making noises he didn't think he could make―quiet, desperate moans that makes Bruno wonder when he's been held last. His hands are scarred terribly, reminding him that he'd never actually seen them bare before. They're rough, borderline uncomfortable, but good at the same time, because it's  _Yusei_ , Yusei is kissing him, cupping his face, gasping,  _clawing_.

They finally manage to stop who-knows-when. Bruno's half on top of Yusei, their hips flush together. It's weird not having genitalia, but the sight of Yusei's half-lidded eyes still stirs something in him.

He chuckles. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep now."

* * *

On Bruno's insistence, Yusei gets chamomile tea instead of coffee.

They lean on the kitchen counters across from each other, jittery and awkward. But Bruno's loving the potential squirming between them. He can only think,  _finally, finally_.

Yusei puts his full mug down.

He makes a noise like he's been punched when Bruno pushes him against the fridge. It's a good noise though, tinged with that same desperation. He weighs practically nothing when Bruno moves him to the counter.

"Can I?" he whispers, "Please?"

Yusei's wrapped around his neck. "I've―it's been―"

"I know. Me too."

Yusei nods frantically. His whole body shudders when Bruno touches his cock.

He's only ever done this once with someone else. But both those people were gone. Now's not the time, though. Now, Yusei's hissing and arching like a well-run machine and Bruno doesn't want to think about the past/future. Doesn't need to. The present has every drop of sweetness without the bitter aftertaste of endings and failures. The present has Yusei and possibilities.

Bruno hasn't known unbridled possibility in a very long time.

Yusei moans open-mouthed in his shoulder. One hand's moved to white-knuckle the counter edge. His legs won't stop moving, trying to wrap around Bruno and trying to spread at the same time. Bruno's found the right pace, and Yusei's collapsing against him.

Bruno kisses up to his ear and says, hushed with wonder, "I think I love you."

Yusei chokes. It sounds like a sob.

Another kiss. Bruno swallows Yusei's shout. Holds him through it, showering him in more kisses. He'll spend the rest of forever kissing Fudo Yusei.

"I..."

Bruno perks up.

Yusei kisses his cheek. "I think I love you too."

They hold each other until Bruno realizes his hand is gross. The jittery awkwardness springs back, but they're grinning like fools.

Ah, to be in love.

* * *

"Dr. Fudo! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Dr. Ito," Yusei says, "This is Bruno. I'm showing him Fortune."

"Really? Well, nice to meet you?"

"He's a good friend."

"Right. Well, um, you look good, Dr. Fudo."

"Oh. Thank you."

Dr. Ito looks between them.

She smiles. "Very nice to meet you, Bruno."

"Likewise!" Bruno chirps. "I can't wait to see these improvements!"

Dr. Ito laughs as they pass.

* * *

"What do you think?" Yusei asks.

Bruno stares at peace for his friends. He wishes he had tear ducts.

There are people in the room. He shouldn't.

He compromises by squeezing his hand. "It's beautiful, Yusei."

The future is safe. The present is a gift.

"Beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, there was another version of this! but i liked this one better tbh


End file.
